Read it or Beat It! Soul Eater Edition
by HanaPon
Summary: A drabble of Soul Eater oneshots! Read for more information!
1. Introduction

Read it or Beat It

**Read it or Beat It!! Soul Eater Edition**

Hello and welcome back readers to Read it or Beat It!! For those of you who were/are reading my drabbles on the Read it or Beat It!! Bleach version and are now reading this, I salute you! 8D You have managed to follow me through thick and thin. YAY! –sniffs- I love having such devoted fans…. I love you all…

But anyway, this is just the introduction everyone, starting next chapter will be the actual drabbles.

Clarification: I have noticed since my return to FF that there is this huge fetish going around where people listen to 10 songs, and during each songs duration they have to write a fic. I find that sort of, um, pointless. Sorry, but I wont be doing it.

Though, I will write a playlist of music to listen to while reading the fic, if that helps. Because I do listen to music when I wrote, it's what inspires me most. I will provide a link to the playlist so you don't have to try and fix one up just to listen to it. XD

Secondly: I am sort of new-ish to the whole soul eater thing. I've only read, whats it… 27 chapters? Something in the high twenties area. And I've also seen 21 episodes. If that helps? O.o

Thirdly: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY FORM. THIS COVERS FOR ALL FUTURE FAN FICS IN THE READ IT OR BEAT IT SERIES.

Lol okay just had to get that out of the way. I have having to re-type that for every stupid story.

Lastly: I hope you all enjoy my future fanfics! Thanks and enjoy!


	2. Wandering

Wandering

**Wandering**

Note: this is an AU, in some forms and ways. Some characters may be OOC, excuse me for it please.

Summary: Maka Albarn is a lone meister. No weapon to name. Nobody would want someone abandoned such as herself. But when the fateful day a single person dares to help her out, they end up becoming closer than ever.

Warning: Might hint at suggestive material, contains foul language, a SoulxMaka fanfic.

For best enjoyment, please refer to the Imeem website. Refer to user Hana Asahina and scroll to playlists on the left hand side. Clock Playlist, "Dark Love" and enjoy music from there.

Place playlist on repeat, shuffle if you want. Song order dosent matter really.

--

Maka sat alone, wearing the only clothing to her name currently, a white shirt, yellow vest, tie, red plaid skirt, and a black cloak. She was a murderer. She hadn't meant to. It was impulse. She was abandoned. Alone. She didn't have anyone to turn to. Her mother gone, her father ditched her to go someplace else where he could be with his mistresses alone.

Nobody could care for someone such as her. If she was threatened in anyway that wasn't friendly, her body seemed to move on its own. She had no control over what she did in this state.

It was only then did 3 gang members walk up to her, obviously drunk and disoriented.

"Oi!" they called. "Little woman! This is our gang spot! Get out of here unless you want us to do some pretty dirty shit to you!" they threatened.

Maka did not move.

"Oi! Did you not hear us little thing? This is our spot, get out!" the main man called, kicking her in the side and knocking her to the ground.

In that single act of rashness, he had just written his death sentence for him and his friends. Maka slowly stood.

"Good thing you three are alone. It would be a shame if anyone else here was killed." She said quietly, slowly rising to her feet.

"What did you say?!" the main guy shouted.

Maka barely turned her head to reveal her green eyes, dark with hatred and insanity. "You three are going to die here tonight." She stated in a hoarse tone. Her voice was like a little girls, only laced over with haunting darkness that seemed to not only haunt her voice, but her soul.

The three were instantly angered worse. "Oh you asked for it now!" he screamed, the other two circling round her.

Maka laughed insanely. "Watashi oni!" she taunted. (NOTE: "watashi oni" means "I am the demon." Which refers to the game of tag, onigokko in where the person who is it is referred as the "oni")

--

Blood. Blood everywhere. It stained the fabrics of the three lifeless men. It stained the clothes of Maka Albarn.

It left its mark everywhere.

Maka seemed to return to a blank state. "I did it again… dammit…" she whispered, stepping on and over the three corpses in her way of her path and walking away. She had done it again without realizing. She killed. She did it mercilessly.

Soul Eater Evans stood watching her from the roof of a nearby building. How odd. She looked so simple and dainty, weak to a point. But when she had been threatened like so, she seemed to explode with dark auras. It was like a split personality. What got him though, was that she was unmoved, so blank. Like an abandoned doll; left to collect dust in a dark corner.

Maka gave a depressed sigh. She couldn't seem to avoid doing what she had kept doing all this time. Kill. If she just hadn't been left by her father in the first place, this dark thing inside her wouldn't have taken over. She wouldn't be like this.

Soul followed her cautiously, wondering what her next move would be. She didn't seem threatening at the moment. Maka sensed someone following her, and she stopped.

"Are you wishing for a death sentence?" she asked.

Soul, who stood inside his general yellow and black jacket, jeans, and headband, gave a smirk. "No, not exactly. More like a curious cat following a mouse, you could say." He replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Maybe not in my case." He countered.

She spun around, looking at him with firm green eyes, not yet showing the same insanity as before. "Look, I've already done something tonight I wish I hadn't, and I'd like to not do it again."

"So you kill three people, big whoop."

"If you really knew me you'd know why I don't like killing."

"And yet it seemed to come to you so easily." He said with a smirk.

"Go away." Was all she said as she turned around, walking away.

"Wanna be my meister?" he offered suddenly. Maka stopped. How could he tell she was a meister, and not a weapon, and let alone, why was he offering to be HER weapon, of all people?

"What are you getting at?" she asked warily, turning her head profile view to his, looking at him with squinted eyes.

"Absolutely nothing. I just thought it would be a good idea. You seem like you could use someone to watch out for you." He said, then gave a shrug. "But if you don't wanna, then hey, that's perfectly fine with me." He said, turning tail to her and starting to walk away.

This was her chance. Her only chance. If she didn't take it now, it would be gone forever, never to return. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She decided to grab it while the time was ripe.

"I'll be your meister." She stated, turning to face him fully.

Soul stopped. Perfect. "Alright then, that's what I wanted to hear." He said, turning around with his sharp-toothed grin. He walked over to her, and held up his hand. Maka did as well, and they gripped hands together, their wavelengths seeming to fit them perfectly without needing of adjustment.

"Perfect sync." He said with a chuckle. Perhaps this was a sign. What would it turn out to be, nobody knew. But for now, they were partners.

She gave a small smile, nodding. "Yeah. Matched perfect."

"Soul Eater Evans." Soul said as a brief introduction.

"Maka Albarn." She responded.

"Good ta meetch'ya." He said.

She nodded in return. "Yeah, you too."

--

It had been a month. Maka was feeling whole. Somehow, amazingly, se had never returned to her demons side. They had taken work doing Shinigami's work, collecting souls. She was now determined to turn the only person who had reached out to try and connect into a Death Sythe. She was determined to become a better weilder than her mother ever was, and become the best one there ever was in general.

Soul had noticed that Maka became more cheery. She had never gotten the urge to be the "oni." He was glad. He had managed to save this wreck of a girl from dying out on the streets, having been eaten by her own body. He had also managed to get himself a meister who could turn him into a death sythe. It was much too hard to try and accomplish the feat on his own.

It was morning and Soul had awoken to the scent of eggs and toast. That wasn't exactly normal. He wondered where the scent was coming from. Most likely the next door neighbors in the apartment next to them; but then he thought that couldn't be true, the scent was much too pungent. He stood up and got dressed in his traditional clothing, walking out into the living room/kitchen area.

There, standing in a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt 3 sizes too large for her, stood Maka, cooking food. This was a first.

"Morning!" she said with a cheery smile.

Soul was stunned. "Well, uh, hi…" he said. "You're cooking…" was all he could say.

Maka nodded. "Of course! I figured today should be the day I finally cook us a proper meal. Soul could only stare, his dark red eyes fixed upon Maka's face. Was she serious? And why was she still wearing her pajama shirt he'd let her have? He sat down at the table as Maka placed the finished plates on the table.

"Dig in!" she said, sitting down and starting her meal.

"Yeah….I will…" he said in a slow response.

After breakfast, Soul patted his extrememley full belly happily.

"Oh lord! I didn't know eggs could be cooked so good!" Soul said with an exasperated sigh. Maka laughed as she cleaned off the dishes.

"Have you ever even had hand cooked food before?" she asked. Soul shook his head. "Nope, always loved alone, and I don't cook." Maka shook her head.

"Guess I'll be cooking a lot more often for you wont I?" she said with a chuckle.

--

A year passed. Nothing changed. They were still meister and weapon. Partners. Nothing more.

Or so they thought.

Maka lay in her room, clutching her head in fear. It was the day she had lost everything. The day her mother and father had both left her. It was extremely painful, and trying to suppress the demon that had been born from the pain was so much more difficult than she imagined it would been.

Soul wondered what Maka was doing, she had been in her room for hours now. Normally she only stayed in there that long when there was a test and she was studying. But there was no test. None whatsoever.

So what was she doing being cooped up in there for so long? He started to become slightly worried. He got up and knocked on her door. "Maka? Maka you okay in there?" he asked unsurely.

Maka couldn't say anything. Saying something might release IT. She didn't want him to be hurt. She didn't know why, she just knew that she had to protect him like he had protected her before in their battle with Chrona. She didn't want anything to ever happen to him again.

"Maka?" he asked again.

No response.

"Maka?? Maka?? Maka im coming in!" he finally said, becoming more and more worried with each time there was no response from his voice. He opened the door, and saw a huddled mesh of body and blankets on her bed.

"Maka?" he asked yet again. He could only hear her whimper slightly. He walked over to her and sat down behind her. "Maka, what are you doing?"

"Hiding…" she whispered.

"Hiding? Hiding from what?" he asked confusedly.

"IT."

"It?"

"The demon…."

"Demon?" he mimicked. But then realized. He remembered back to the first day they met and how a demon seemed to possess Maka when she had mercilessly killed those men.

"Maka, I thought that you were done with that thing…" he said in awe.

"I AM. ITS NOT." She said in a shaky voice.

"What? But…"

"Its here…because it's today…" she said quietly.

"Today? Whats today?" he asked.

"The day they left me… the day IT was born…" she explained.

"Who left you?" he asked. All this wasn't making any sense, he just wanted Maka to be back to her normal, happy self. It was killing him seeing her hide like this.

"Mom and Dad…"

And that's when it hit him. That's why she was alone. Her parents had left her. And that's why this, "demon" possessed her…it was the day she lost her parents in her heart. "Maka…" he said softly.

"I just want it to go away…." She whimpered.

"Tell me what to do, ill make it go away! Just tell me what I need to do to get you back to normal!" he pleaded.

"I don't know…" she said, giving out a slight sob.

"Maka?" he repeated yet again. He reached over her and pulled the covers from over her body.

She sat there, sitting on her bottom with her legs pointed outward and behind her, her pigtails starting to fall out and her hands clutched the side of her head. She was biting her bottom lip so much that it was bleeding slightly, and her eyes were clasped shut with tears welling on the outside.

Tears. Oh how that pained him. He had never seen her cry, and seeing her like that almost ripped his heart to thousands of shreds. How he wished he could make them go away.

"Maka…."

"Help me…" she begged, looking up at him with her tear filled green eyes. She looked so helpless.

"Dammit Maka… making me feel like this…" he said.

He then firmly wrapped his arms around her, grasping her close to his chest. "Ill do whatever you want… anything… if it'll make your pain disappear, I'll do it. I don't care. Just tell me what to do so I can make your pain disappear and your tears dry up…"

Maka was silent, laying against his chest.

"Love…" she said softly.

"What was that?"

"Love…is what the demon is weak against…." she said, her voice muffled form his shirt.

"Maka…" he started, lifting her chin to look at her in the eyes. "If was love that you needed, I would have just given it to you…" he said, staring at her green eyes softly with his dark red ones.

"Would you…?" she asked quietly.

He said nothing, but kissed her tenderly.

And as though it was magic, the demon melted away, and Maka returned to her former self, a newfound lover in her life, a hole filled in her heart.

--

Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably come back and change it later. R&R please!

PS: This is the first of many Soul Eater drabbles, excuse if there is any (or a lot) of OOCness!


	3. Comatose

Summary: Soul has one enemy; Lust. It killed him slowly from the inside. It invaded his dreams, it made him want things from that green-eyed girl he had never wanted before. The lust, though, invaded his dreams in horrible ways all so he could wish to wake up and find her asleep next to him.

Warning: sexual hints in the story, no actual scenes, I will rate this specific fanfic M for safety, if you read it and are upset but didn't read this, it is NOT MY FAULT.

Please enjoy this Fanfiction.

PS: this fic is to be read while listening to Comatose from the band called Skillet.

xXx

Comatose

xXx

The feeling was disgusting. Lust, that is. It rotted him to his core. What he hated more was that this lust was for his partner. Her smiling green eyes only made it worse. How he wanted to just hold her body in his arms. It made him insane. He knew it wasn't right in his mind, but in his heart he wanted to do nothing more than open himself up to her. He wondered if he would go insane from this. He'd rather be insane than be in love. If it would keep his mind off of her for just a moment, only a moment, he would be relieved.

Yet no matter how much he hated the fact he was in love, somewhere in him he really did like it; a lot. Knowing he had something to protect in his life meant he was really alive. He wondered if that would ever happen. The idea that he had never loved anything made him question whether he was really human at all, if that was even possible, being able to transform into a scythe and all.

Soul Eater Evans was his name.

And he was hopelessly in love with Maka Albarn.

Whether he liked it or not.

xXx

Maka squirmed and moaned in ecstasy, gripping Souls back as he did the nastiest things to her body that he had wanted to do to her since he realized he loved her three years ago.

This feeling was electric, being inside her body. It was so much better than just touching her warm, yet delicate skin. Being able to just touch her at all was a miracle in itself, let alone doing this thing called, "sex" with her. It was the best day in his life.

Or so he thought.

Black.

Nothing.

Despair.

Fight or flight kicked in.

Flight.

He ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Maka.

Blood.

Despair once more.

Death.

Soul screamed in agony, clutching Makas cold, pale body in his arms, the blood gone from her body to cover Soul and the ground in an almost black blanket that reflected a dark red in the tiny shard of light bleeding through the sky.

Soul wept hopelessly, not knowing what these hot things dripping down his eyes were, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she was dead. And all he knew was that something inside his chest died along with her. It was an aching pain. As if a dagger had pierced his heart and was now twisting its way deeper into his chest. With every second she was dead, the pain increased tenfold. She felt like a limp doll, and he clutched her body helplessly.

Why did he have to fall in love with her, dammit? If she was just like any other person, her death wouldn't matter and he could just casually move onto the next meister until that one died as well. So, why her?

Why her?

He missed her touch already. He wished he could have just had one more of her obnoxious hugs before having been murdered. She had always been gentle about everything; even when she hit him with her book, she never hit him as hard as she could, but he was too ungrateful to appreciate that. While in battle, she never held him too roughly. She would squeeze on him, but never too tightly. No matter when, she was always gentle and kind to him. Oh how he had been so selfish.

xXx

Maka desperately shook Soul.

"Soul!" she pleaded. "Wake up!" she begged again. Her green eyes were weak. He hadn't woken since yesterday, and she was especially worried now that he still didn't wake up even after she had shaken him vigorously.

But what worried her most; no, not the fact that he wouldn't wake, no, no. What worried her the most was his expression.

Agony.

Pain.

Distress.

All these things showed on his face as he twisted and fought in his imaginary sleep. Maka couldn't seem to do anything to wake him up. She felt hopeless. What more could she do for him rather than just watch him suffer? She couldn't do that, no, but she had to. She slowly bent down and whispered in his ear, "Come back, soul, please, just come back to me."

xXx

Soul's head shot up to the sky.

Maka's voice.

Sitting up, the dead Maka still in his arms, he searched the sky confusedly. "Maka? Maka?!" he cried out hopefully.

Makas body faded in his arms, the blood now gone.

A blink.

That's all it took.Just one blink, and Soul found himself in a white room. There, a meadow, right in front of him. Bright green grass, just like her eyes.

And just like magic, there Maka stood suddenly, her hair in her regular pigtails and in her regular yellow sweater vest and red plaid skirt.

A dream. It had to be. To find himself weeping one moment, then stunned and amazed to suddenly see Maka standing in front of him the next. Why couldn't he wake up? Why wouldn't he wake up? Maybe this was because he hadn't overdosed on Maka, his drug, in his mind yet.

"Maka?" he called out unsurely.

She stood upright, turning around to see Soul, a shocked look on her face.

"Soul?" she asked unsurely as well. When the were both sure it was each other, they ran to each other, stopping before the opposite.

"You're finally awake?" Maka asked happily.

"Finally awake?" he asked. "So I have been asleep this entire time, haven't I?" he said, confirming what he thought had to be a dream.

Maka nodded. "I tried to shake you awake, but you just wouldn't…"

"It's because your always too gentle, you probably didn't shake me hard enough." He explained.

"I know. I don't want to be rough with you. I don't want you getting seriously hurt." She replied. She was silent a moment. "Hey, Soul?" she asked.

"Hm?" Soul responded.

"Why can't you wake up? I called out your name, shook you, everything. Why couldn't you?" she asked.

"It's because I wont."

"Why not?"

"You died. I didn't want to leave you." He explained.

"I… d-died?" she asked confusedly.

He nodded.

"B-but aren't I-?"

"Yeah, you're alive now." He stated.

"Then why don't you wake up now?" she questioned.

"I still don't want to." He stated.

"And again, I ask, why not?"

"I haven't had enough of you." He said simply. It was true. He hadn't. Before she had suddenly died in his mind, he was doing to her what he wanted to do for so long. Doing the most dirtiest and sinful things. That's why he couldn't wake up. He hadn't had an overdose of her.

"Y-You what?" she asked even more confusedly so.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Every night since I met you, I've dreamt that I would wake up with you right next to me in bed, sleeping peacefully and happily. And every night, I've woken to an empty bed. That pain is like having your eyes gauged out with needles. I'd rather not be living, than have to wake up to that sort of pain again. If I have to wake up to that disappointment again, I don't think I would be able to stand living." He explained solemnly with his dark red eyes gazing into Maka's green ones.

"Then, just wake up. One more time. Just one more time. Wake up to see if I'm asleep next to you."

"Can I take that risk without my hear shattering into so many pieces that it cant be repaired?" he asked.

"You can if I tell you myself to just wake up one more time, you wont be disappointed." She said with a half smile.

"Are you absolutely sure you will be…?" he asked, doubting her.

She nodded. "Positive."

He then gave a half smile too. "Okay, then if you say you will."

xXx

Soul woke up abruptly, his lungs begging for air. He looked around. Noon, said the clock. He groaned. He had really slept too late. But what he finally noticed last, was what his heart, mind, and soul had been begging for.

Maka lay asleep atop him, clutching his yellow and black jacket on his skin, shaking, whispering, "wake…wake…up…wake…"

He gave a smirk. She was right. He had finally woken up to seeing Maka, beautiful Maka, sleeping with him.

And this time, it was REAL. He wasn't dreaming it. Oh, how he had felt wrong for ever doubting her in his mind, how glorious it felt to have her warm skin laying all across him.

She made him feel uplifted. He now didn't have to worry about the demon lust knocking on his door, knocking on his dreams. He could be at ease, for now. He gently rubbed her back, whispering, "Wake up, Maka, I'm waiting for you…"

Maka's eyes gently opened, and she rubbed them sleepily, looking up and seeing Soul with open eyes, sitting up with a smile on his lips.

"Soul! You're awake! You woke up!" she said, hugging him around the neck.

He gave a laugh. "Yeah, I am." He said quietly.

"I told you, I told you that you wouldn't wake up with a broken heart." She said looking into his eyes. He only nodded.

"So, will I have to worry about you never waking up again?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, never again."

He was finally awake. She had finally tempted him away form Lust, tempted him to open his eyes for the first time since Lust had controlled him. He thirsted for her in so many ways, but for now, that was settled, and he didn't need to worry about any of that. He was breathing her life, the life that had finally made him able to see. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips ever so gingerly onto hers.

She was neither shocked, nor scared, angered, nor rejecting. She just sat there on his lap, eating him up as well. He dreams had come to life.

His comatose, was no more.

xXx

I hope you enjoyed this angsty yet peaceful fanfic. There'll be plenty more to come in the future!


End file.
